Pokemon: Sword Art Online
by Giritina's Advocate
Summary: When GameFreak and NerveGear team together to make an online mash-up of SAO and Pokémon, it's all the rage. But, is it worth playing, when the stakes are the players' lives?(AN: this is my first time writing, so bear with me)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

As it neared 11:00 at night, I did one last look around my house; yup, my family was asleep. Grinning, I grabbed my Oculus Rift 4, ready to play my new game: Pokémon Sword Art Online, PSAO.

What I didn't know, was how deadly the game actually was.

I booted up my Oculus. As I slipped the helmet on, I felt the virtual reality take my mind over. I selected PSAO as the game I wanted to play, and eventually saw the GameFreak and Nintendo logos go by.

Then the character screen appeared. It asked for my username ID: Brando(my normal nickname). Then it asked me which Pokémon I wished to be. What's cool about this game, is it combines the powers Pokémon have, and knights and whatnot(AN: this is my first time writing anything, so bear with me) .

My pokemon of choice? I, like any intelligent person, chose Riolu. He, in the game, is a kind of split Warrior/Mage, especially as a Lucario. Ya know, because Aura Sphere and all that jazz.

Then all hell broke loose, as this deathtrap of a game started. No one knew just what we got ourselves into.

Immediately, the first thing I noticed was the first floor's town: Beginner's Town. The game makers must not have much of an imagination when it comes to names. i then grabbed for my sword; it was a pretty basic blade, but this was my first time through normally. I was one of the lucky people who got to beta test the game. As a result, I was given choice of one move that I would later learn; I chose Aura Sphere. And I knew about the bosses all the way to floor 10.

I looked at my armor, it was basic as hell: leather everything, all tinged blue or black, the colors of Riolu. i knew it would get better as I leveled up, however.

I entered the town, already looking for my friends, a Rotom(the normal one) named Asura, and a Taillow named Grace. When I saw them, a saw an unfamiliar face. She had bright brown and white armor, so I guessed her to be an Eevee or Buneary.

It turned out my first guess was correct. "Brando!" said Grace, as she hugged me. I slapped Asura a high-five, then introductions were made. "This is Alex, a friend of mine IRL. She said she was going to be playing, so I told her to meet with us. Is that cool with you?"

"Of course it is. The more the merrier." I said. "The names Brando." I said, extending my hand to Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Brando. Quick question, the hell are you supposed to be? I can tell Asura is a Rotom, but I can't place you."

"I'm a Riolu, and I assume you're an Eevee?"

"You know your pokemon very well," she said. "I want to evolve into a Glaceon. So, what are we gonna do? I've been itching to fight."

In this game, the players fight against actual pokemon, while they are the pokemon/knight hybrid. So I suggested going to the fields to fight. "There are most likely going to be basic bitch pokemon there. Let's level up a couple of times for the day, then start back tomorrow."

"Sounds good," said Asura, who was a kind of Mage. "I can't wait to get used to my powers again."

We entered the field, fighting Rattata and Bidoof. We got to level 7, from starting at level 5. We called it a day, and I opened my menu, but couldn't find the logout button.

"Uh, can you guys find your logout buttons?" I asked, getting a little freaked out. I had a math test tomorrow, for chrissakes!

They all shook their heads, each of us becoming nervous.

"Maybe we need to be in a town or some safe area?" suggested Asura.

We headed back to town, which was in turmoil. I asked the nearest person what was wrong. He replied in a panicked voice that no one can find their logout button. Just then, there was a bright flash in the center of town. There was a Mewtwo standing there. Everyone in town went deathly silent, as if knowing what was going to be said.

"Hello, players! Many of you are probably wondering why you can't find a logout button." he smiled. "That is because there is not one to be found!" This caused an uproar. "Now, now," he chided. "there is a way to leave. All you people have to do, is reach the fiftieth floor, and defeat me in battle. Death in this game, means death for real. Also, know that soon, all your bodies will be placed in hospitals, courtesy of me. Be warned, surgery will cause severe brain damage, as will anyone who attempts to hack through the game to release the helmet. With that said, I bid you farewell."

The town was silent for a few moments longer, until someone shouted, "We're all going to die!" This caused everyone to huddle close to each other, deciding to hide in the town.

I decided to stand, and give all some motivation.

"Look, we may be trapped in this game, but what makes you all think we'll be able leave while staying on the first floor? We all need to come together, and fight our way to the fiftieth floor! What do you say?!"

At first, no one said anything, Then, "I'll stand with you!" To my surprise, it was Alex. Then Asura and Grace rose as well. Eventually, everyone was ready to face this game head-on, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone had immediately leaped into the first dungeon after reaching level 8, the recommended level for taking on the boss. For those who played the beta, we knew just who the boss was: a Sableye. This made me worry, as I had no move that could damage it. I began looking for quests that gave TMs, specifically a Ghost-type move. I came in luck: There was a Ghastly that needed an item reclaimed, and the reward was Shadow Claw.

When every person who was fighting was ready, me and Alex(who has been in my company a lot lately) assigned them to three separate groups; Fighters, Healers, and Defenders; each with their obvious uses. Me, Alex, Asura, and Grace were all in the fighting group.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please?" I said, but no one payed me any attention. "Excuse me..." I became increasingly nervous, until Grace, who had a bit of a temper, shouted for their attention. "They're all yours," she said with a smirk.

"Look, I know you all are anxious about the scenario that we have been placed into, but I know we can handle this boss. We have been training for a solid week, literally non-stop. We each need to play our part, and we can conquer this damned game!" I was surprised at how good of a pep talk I gave, as everyone was cheering in excitement.

Just to take it that extra mile, I drew my blade, and raised it high into the air, earning respective glances from quite a few, even Alex. I have to admit, over these last few days, I've developed a crush on her, so that caused me to swell with pride. I could've evolved right then and there.

"Bro, when were you a motivational speaker? I could have used you when my daughter..." started Asura. "She...you know." He was too upset, realizing that his kid may never see him again. He had gotten a teacher in his senior year of high-school knocked up, but he was responsible about it.

"So, my friends, shall we claim this game for our own?" I asked, clearly excited. As a Riolu, I had the power to extend my emotions to others, as I was trying to do now, so no one was nervous as hell.

Everyone, at that, charged into the boss battle arena with a battle cry ferocious enough to scare maybe even Arceus.

Out of shadows appeared a big ass Sableye, and it gave us a wicked grin. I mean, _big._ Like fucking huge. But that didn't matter. I was expecting that.

"Everyone, break into ranks!" I shouted, ordering everyone to get ready. Suddenly, the Sableye launched at me with Fury Swipes. I blocked most with my blade, and countered at the last second with Shadow Claw, getting it's health bar to the edge of the green. We had a good start.

A Chimchar took my place, and launched a few Embers at it. This was our strategy, have everyone switch in and out until it's health got 50% or lower. At that point, a boss goes into it's "Rage" mode, where it becomes far more powerful and changes it's battle strategy.

It was going good, until some idiot tried hitting it with _TACKLE._ That's when everyone broke ranks to save the dumbass, who was getting hit left and right. I launched myself forward using Quick Attack, and pushed him out of the way. What I didn't know, was the fool actually managed to get the Sableye's health to 45%.

That sucked for me.

Suddenly, I was getting hit left and right with fucking Pursuit and Fury Swipes. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. That is, until Alex came in to save me.

She rushed in and swung her sword in an uppercut at the Sableye, stunning him. That was all I needed. I launched a barrage of Shadow Balls at it, throwing it to the wall. Everyone ganged up on it, until it used Pursuit to escape the room. I decided to hold a Shadow Ball in my hands, and launched at the Sableye with Quick Attack, slamming the Shadow Ball in it's chest, causing it to satisfyingly shatter in a million bits of data particles.

Everyone at first was stunned that it was over. Then they chanted, " _BRANDO, BRANDO!"_ They picked me up, and I saw the grins on my friends' faces. But I didn't see Asura. The crowd had pushed me to the edge of the stairs leading to Floor Two. I decided to give another one of my favorite speeches.

"Today, we did very good. Just imagine, if we can do this, who's to say we can't clear the fiftieth floor? We can beat this game. _WHAT DO YOU SAY?!"_

This caused the cheering to be even louder. That just made me grin. Until Grace approached me, that is. "Brando, there's something you need to know." I wasn't liking that tone of sadness in her voice.

"W-what is it?" I stammered out.

"Asura... he died from poisoning from that Sableye. A-apparently, it used it when everyone ganged up on it. He was the o-only one hit, but it went... unnoticed." Suddenly, we were both close to tears. Of fucking course. We treat this little shit Sableye like a ragdoll, kick his ass eight ways to Wednesday, but he kills my best friend by _poisoning him_.

She was crying as she said, "I loved him Brando. I've been in love with him since the beta. And know...h-he's _gone..._ " I embraced her in a hug and whispered to her, "Shush now. Let's get to the next floor and get you to bed, mmmkay?" I knew she loved my Mr. Mackey impersonation, so I tried cheering her up by using it. I saw a tiny grin as she nodded. I then proceeded to go to Floor 2, and found the nearest hotel. I payed for a room for her. By then she was already asleep, so I carried her to her room.

Outside waiting for me was Alex. She asked what was wrong with Grace, and that's when I felt the pain of Asura's death. I truly started crying then.

"It's all my fault. I wasn't paying enough attention to the damn Sableye, and now my best friends fucking dead..." I began to shake uncontrollably as Alex put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Brando. If it wasn't for you, no one hear would've fought the boss at all." I felt like kissing right there and then, but I felt that would be inappropriate. I merely nodded, and walked away to find a patch of ground to sleep on.

"Do you not have a place to sleep?" Alex asked.

"No, I spent the last of my money getting a room for Grace."

"Well... um... you could share a room with me.. Only if you wanted to, of course." She appeared to be blushing, but I couldn't place why.

"I'll take you up on that." What I didn't realize, was that when she said room, she meant bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Just get in the damn bed. It's much more comfortable then the damn floor." I grumbled my way into the bed, and Alex asked the strangest question.

"How do you feel about Grace?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like, do you have feelings for her going beyond friendship?" She was getting nervous. Along with being able to push my emotions out to others, I could also _feel_ the emotions of others.

"No, just friendship. Why?"

"Just curious." She replied, as she fell asleep( I guess I'll never understand girls).

 **AN:** I just want to say, Happy New Years!


End file.
